


Art for the story "one and one make three"

by braezenkitty, skyhighjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly
Summary: Dean’s crushing hardcore on his friend, Cas. He doesn’t know him all that well since they only met at the start of the semester a few weeks earlier, but seeing Cas in classes four days a week was bound to affect him. He’s smart, goofy and charismatic, but somehow also serious and socially clueless; he’s athletic with the body to prove it; and he’s fucking gorgeous with the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. In other words, he’s a total catch and way too good for Dean.Dean is resolved to suffer his crush in silence until it goes away. Only it doesn’t, of course, because when is Dean Winchester’s life ever easy or simple? That’s when he finds out the person he thought was Cas is actually two people—identical twins. When the twins realize Dean's blunder, they decide to have a little fun. They refuse to reveal the other twin’s name until Dean earns the right to know it. Which means Dean’s stuck doing their bidding until they decide to have mercy on him.Dean is fucked. And the worst part? Some sick part of him is enjoying the hell out of the whole situation.





	Art for the story "one and one make three"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One and One Make Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864365) by [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty). 



> This is my first DCJBB art entry ever, it was super fun and braezenkitty was a fantastic person to work with :33  
> (keep in mind that the story is rated Explicit)

Title: One and One Make Three  
Author: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty  
Artist: http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/  
Rating: E  
Archive Warnings: None apply  
Major Tags: twincest, dub-con, m/m/m  
Pairings: dean/cas/jimmy

[](http://imgur.com/kWCMnbJ)

[](http://imgur.com/KjY07SX)

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on tumblr! :http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/


End file.
